Mademoiselle Noir
by Blue Ibis
Summary: Alessia is an aspiring singer under the custody of a ruthless Spanish business woman. When she is ordered to promote the Agreste brand name, her friend decides to tag along and cause Ladybug and Chat Noir trouble.


It was a starry night in the busy city of madrid. Alessia waited patiently on in her window sill looking up at the city lights and feeling the cool summer breeze. It didn't take long before her visitor arrived.

With a soft grunt, a figure hauled themselves up the side of the building gripping the small ledges. Alessia smirked before taking one of the hands and pulling them inside.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, got caught in some foot traffic, had to take the rooftops again. How was your day?"

"Same as always, taking orders from the witch."

"Sounds about right. What did you want to talk to me about."

Alessia grew quit, that atmosphere changing to a more serious one, "You know why I follow what she says right?"

"Refresh my memory."

"But, you know this already."

"Yeah, I know, your parents owe for lots of money and they sold their own kid to pay back a quarter of what the did. If you ask me pretty shit parents."

"They do care for me, and giving me up was probably the best, I wouldn't have been able to move here and meet my best friend right?"

Her friend grunted and as she took over the bed lying down on her stomach looking up at Alessia with soft hazel eyes, "Well yeah…"

"Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is because she is making me go to France."

The room was silent. Both girls staring each other, on e with wide surprised eyes, other with wide worried eyes.

"You're what?"

"Alright, so she has a 'friend' in France who she does lots of trading with and she had said that this friend had heard of my performances here and requested me for a few banquets and promotion for his fashion brand."

"Fashion Brand. In France. Lord, Ale, it's so far when were you going to tell me?"

"I just found out today!"

A soft sigh and rubbing at the temples was her response, "Alright, when do you leave."

There was hesitance before her response, "T-Tomorrow." she stuttered.

She jumped up off the bed and began to pace back and forth with a soft groan. She tugged at her hair, "Tomorrow, tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry, I know it's so soon, but I'm sure I'll be back as soon as possible."

"You can't just- ugh, how long will you be staying?"

"Not sure, but if it's just for a banquet, maybe a week."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I, but I don't have much if a choice. Godmother says I go or my family will get punished if I disobey."

"That bitch."

"Ssshh."

"Ughh, alright. Alright so, tomorrow when do you leave?"

"The train leaves at 5 in the afternoon."

"Train...that can work." she paced back and forth in concentration. Alessia looked confused as she sat in her chair.

"What can work?"

"I'm following you to France."

Alessia stared for a moment but couldn't help but smile excitedly, jumping up and hugging her friend tightly, "You know you don't have to."

"You can't possible I'll let you leave so easily, kid."

Alessia giggled and teared up a bit.

Soon they all sat on the floor with papers scattered planning their escape to France.

"The Godmother's friend is a famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. He lives in Paris, France. I will be staying in his home for the time of my stay. Now, the train is scheduled to leave at 5 in the afternoon. From here to the train station, I will be escorted by two guards so we can't meet before then. I will be alone for the train ride, but two other escorts will pick me up in Paris." Alessia determined.

"I won't have a problem getting myself onto the train. We can meet inside, and I'll leave before they pick you up."

"I have no doubt of your ability, but I don't we believe we will be able to meet on the train. The Godmother is cautious, careful. She'll make sure to have someone on the train to watch me. Perhaps you can stay in the cargo crate for the time of the ride."

"Hm, fine, I'll pack some food and other stuff to keep me busy."

"Alright, the train will be arriving late at night so you may have to find some place to hang about the time being while I try to investigate the mansion for any way in. You will be okay?"

A nod was her response.

"So, I'll message you as soon as I find a way for you to come in and when I am alone."

"Alright. I'll be going now and get my things. We'll see each other again, kid."

"Stay safe and be careful."

"Don't worry."

"And thank you, for being with me."

She was gifted with the rare genuine smile and a ruffle of her hair, "Get some rest."

"See you tomorrow, Ezekiel."


End file.
